Planning the Big Day
by dustytiger
Summary: Prentiss and Reid get married in Las Vegas. What does Garcia have up her sleeve?
1. The Dress

Title: Planning The Big Day Part 1: The Dress  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses who make them real.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are beginning to plan their wedding, first Prentiss needs a dress.  
Notes: okay so this has been the most irritating part for me to write cause I HATE weddings. I was going to skip it but I felt you guys deserved it. After this there might be some drama. Let's face it life is not gumdrops and rainbows. Obviously this one will have an M rated epilogue. Please let me know if you are still digging this. Oh right, this is a part of my series starting with "Wedding Date Blues" if you've not read the other parts you just need to know that Prentiss and Reid have been together a year and they're getting hitched!

* * *

Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ were all sitting at a coffee shop, sipping on coffee and snacking on cookies while they waited for the bridal shop across the street to open. Prentiss wanted to bring her friends when she picked out her wedding dress. She had agreed with Reid that eloping would be their best chance at not having a huge wedding full of politicians they didn't know.

JJ and Garcia had seemed surprised when she had asked them if they could go dress shopping on their next day without a case. Prentiss didn't want to be the first person in the store, but she wanted to get there early enough to spend some time with Reid on a rare day off.

"Have you two set even a date yet?" Garcia asked, swirling her spoon in her coffee cup.

"Um, no, but I still want to get a dress," replied Prentiss.

"Nothing like setting a fire under Spence's butt," laughed JJ. "You get a dress and suddenly he realises that you want to more then just a ring on your finger."

Prentiss laughed. If only she could tell her friends the truth. Reid had been plotting going to Las Vegas since the day the day he proposed. After a week long case it had been easy to get Reid to spill the beans about what he was plotting for their one year anniversary. It hadn't been easy for her to pretend like she didn't want him when they got home. Of course it hadn't taken long for him to break. She never would have thought that Reid was so motivated by her, but she enjoyed it.

"I didn't even think about that," Prentiss sighed. "I just wanted to find the dress first. It seems like the first thing to get done and then everything will fall into place."

"I'm kind of surprised you're actually going to have a whole big wedding, wedding," Garcia mentioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the pictures from that wedding you went to with Reid last year. There were so many people there. It just doesn't seem like your style. Seriously your mother knows like half the universe, and she kind of strikes me as the kind of person that invites everyone to everything so she won't offend anyone. I know I wouldn't want like five hundred people I hardly know at my wedding."

"My mother is not the person who is going to be planning my wedding. Spencer and I are going to do that. So I don't think I'm going to have to worry about that."

"All right, if you say so."

Prentiss sighed she knew that her friends knew that she was deluding herself if she thought for a minute that her mother wasn't going to plan her whole wedding for her. She knew that if she did tell them the truth they might slip up and tell her mother. Elizabeth Prentiss was a woman who was very hard to lie to. JJ could see that Prentiss did not like where the conversation was going.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for?" asked JJ.

"I don't know. Something Spencer can't get off of me in thirty seconds flat," Prentiss replied.

"What?" JJ's eyebrow raised in surprised.

"You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but the sweet and innocent Doctor Reid knows how to get a woman out of her dress before she even realises he's done it. One minute he'll be kissing me, the next my dress on the floor and he's giving me this adorable look, so I can't even stay mad at him. So I'm looking for something with maybe a corset or like a zillion buttons so that I can feel what he is doing and figure how is getting it done."

"Our little Reid?" asked Garcia. "I'm shocked."

"We all know how he likes magic tricks. Whenever I ask him he tells me he's magic, and a magician never reveals his secret. He's so geeky."

"But you love it. Getting a woman out of a dress is not a magic trick. It takes a lot of skill, and probably quite a bit of practice. I bet Morgan isn't even that skilled."

"I'm telling you, he's not as shy and geeky as he likes everyone to think. That first night at the wedding last year, let me tell you he was full of surprises. That dress trick was just one of many surprises I had in store for me that night. Not that I am complaining."

"Then there was that whole boxers thing. Which is something I still kind of kinda want to see for myself," giggled Garcia. "Some of those ties he wears I just want to check to see if he really does match."

"Trust me. He has a pair of boxers that matches every tie he owns."

"There have been times that I have almost started to laugh in the middle of a briefing when he comes in with a new and strange tie," JJ mentioned. "Sometimes I wish you had never told us that little fun fact."

"You two were the ones who were bugging me for details. I gave you some details."

"Spence being full of surprises was the kind of details that I was more the kind of thing I was asking about about. So how does he surprise you exactly?"

"We want details. After all we didn't tell the boys about his boxers," Garcia explained.

"I'm actually surprised that hasn't gotten around the office, not that either of us is complaining about that."

"I don't always share the wealth of juicy gossip I have stored up here you know?"

"You're not going to believe what I have to say," Prentiss assured the two women.

"Try us," challenged JJ.

Prentiss played with the handle on her almost empty coffee cup. "When we're together Spencer is always ends up taking control."

Garcia giggled. "Sweet little naïve Reid who has trouble talking to women?"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"It's just so hard to believe. He's always seemed so shy around women," JJ mentioned. "I had to go on a date with him once, and I never thought he might have a Cassanova side hiding inside that tiny body of his."

"I didn't believe it either, until I saw it first hand. Once those doors are closed," Prentiss explained, a grin coming across her face. "Then he turns into someone completely different person."

"I know that smile. It means I you like it," teased Garcia.

"You don't kick a gift horse in the mouth. I don't know any woman who would complain about all the attention Spencer pays to her."

"Who wudda thunk that under that geeky exterior lies a sex fiend," Garcia joked. "But I guess that explains those dark circles you try to cover up when you guys get back after a case."

Prentiss blushed. "I thought I was doing a better job of hiding them."

"Make up can only do so much Emily," JJ laughed. "But I have this eye stuff that someone gave me when I had Henry. It's a girl's best friend. You don't want to have big purple circle under your eyes when you get around to getting married."

"Thank you JJ. I'll try anything."

"Well purple circles under your eyes would be better to have in your wedding pictures then Reid wearing those geeky glasses of his," Garcia mentioned.

"He will defiantly not be wearing those in our wedding pictures I can promise you that. Although that would make my mother's head spin."

"It would be hilarious to have to explain that to your future grand children," added JJ.

Prentiss laughed. "That would be pretty funny. But I'm sure that he will still own those when we have future great grand children."

"You could be right. So have you talked about your wedding party?" asked Garcia.

"We haven't talked about it," Prentiss replied. "But I do know I want you two be my my bridesmaids."

"I hope you pick us out nice dresses," JJ said.

"Of course they're going to be nice. I have some ideas in mind, and they are going to be great! Although we might have to do something crazy with Garcia's hair so her sparkling personality shines through."

Garcia grinned. "You're thinking of everything."

"I think this has got me thinking about our wedding."

"That's not a bad thing. There's a lot of stuff to plan."

"It's so much easier to elope," JJ sighed. "Spence is even from Las Vegas you even have the perfect excuse to go."

"I've thought about it, honestly. I don't know. I still want a dress, and wedding pictures, and for our friends to be there."

"That makes sense to me. I know I want a real wedding," said Garcia.

"I honestly don't even know what I want. First I guess we find my dress, and then Spencer and I decide from there."

Prentiss then went silent, wishing she could tell her friends the truth about what they were planning. She did want her friends to be there, but she couldn't risk her mother taking over her wedding day. She was getting excited as it got closer to the day they had chosen. She loved that they had picked their first year anniversary.

"Are you dreaming about becoming Missus Doctor Spencer Reid?" teased Garcia.

"Now that's a mouthful," laughed JJ.

"I guess I was day dreaming a little. I never even thought about that. I think I'm going to keep my name, although it would be funny on a case."

"You know that just once I'm going to introduce you to someone as SSA Reid to someone who knows Spence and watch them squirm. Then once then get confused ask if they were looking for Doctor or Missus Reid."

"You do have a touch of evil in you Jayje, I like it," Garcia commented. "I want to be there when you do it, or at least be able to hear it."

"I just hope I will be able to do it with a straight face."

Prentiss was staring at the ring on her finger. She had never even thought about changing her name before. There was a nice ring to Doctor and Missus Spencer Reid, but it certainly would get confusing at work. She was surprised that they had never talked about it. Of course Reid was the kind of man who would just assume that his wife would keep her name.

"Hello, Earth to Emily, come in Emily," Garcia said waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Um sorry. I was just thinking about what you just said. It just kind of hit me that I really am getting married. Spencer is going to be my husband."

"You scared?" asked JJ.

"No, I'm kind of thrilled. I just want to go get married tomorrow now. I think it's time to find me a wedding dress and make this more real."

"I think so too!" Garcia exclaimed.

The three women put everything away, and collected their purses. Then they walked across the street, and into the bridal shop. The three women looked around amazed by all the dresses. An employee came over to them.

"Hi!" the woman exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm Manda can I help you ladies today?"

"Yeah, uh, sure," replied Prentiss. "I don't even know where to start looking. I want something with a lot of buttons, or one of those corset type dresses. Something that's not very traditional, and kind of sexy."

"We can find that for sure," the associate assured her, scurrying off to go find get a few dresses.

"Someone is determined to make Spence drop dead at alter," JJ laughed.

"I don't want him to drop dead. I just want to get the upper-hand on our wedding night," Prentiss explained. "I'm trying to throw him off his game. Just once I want him to lose control with me."

"You could try getting him drunk?" Garcia suggested.

"He never has more then one or two drinks, that wouldn't work," said JJ.

"I wouldn't do that to him. That's not really the way I want him to lose control either."

Manda appeared with a few dresses in her arms. The three women grinned seeing the sea of white fabric. This was the kind of girls' day they wished they could have more often.

"I think it's time for you to scoot your cute little butt into a fitting room, and find your dream dress!" Garcia exclaimed.

After almost two hours the three women were all in agreement about the dress. It was the perfect one. Reid would not be able to get off her without her knowing, and he would not know what hit him as she walked toward him down the aisle. Prentiss was glad that dress fit her perfectly and she would not have to get it altered. She told her friends that she wanted to bring it home right away so that she would have something to show for what she had paid for the dress; but really she needed in a few days. She wanted to tell them so much.

End Part one:

Okay, I am evil. Did you forget? Did you really think you'd "see" the dress before Reid? Tell me what you think please. Next up is "Preparing for Vegas"


	2. Preparing for Vegas

Title: Planning The Big Day Part 2: Preparing for Vegas  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses who make them real.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are beginning to plan their wedding, it's time to leave for Vegas.  
Notes: this is just a little bit of a tease before the main even lol. I thought some things needed to be said and let out into the open before the fun started! Thanks for the kind words, fave adds and alerts.

* * *

Reid couldn't believe the day had finally come. It was their one year anniversary and all of his planning and plotting was about to pay off. They were soon going to be on their way to Las Vegas, and they were going to come home married. He had found a nice chapel that didn't have any gimmicks. He still couldn't believe that by the end of the day she would really be his wife.

"They are going to figure out that we are not just going to visit your mother Spencer," Prentiss tried to reason.

"I know, but if they're not sure your mother isn't going to get it out of them," Reid assured her. "I want them there too, you know that I do, but the fewer people who know the less likely someone will accidently tell her what we are doing. You're the one who made me promise you not to ever make you endure your mother's dream wedding."

"I know, and I really don't want a huge wedding with four hundred guests. It just doesn't feel right not having them there. They are our family, they should be involved. We shouldn't be eloping behind their backs."

"I feel the same way I want them to actually be there too. If your mother finds out what we are doing she is going to ruin everything for us. I just want to marry you, some place quiet and nice. But they'll see it I promise you that."

"How can you promise me that?"

"We've been dating for a year now, and we've been engaged for six months, and you still don't believe I am magician? Emily trust me, please, I have an idea, which will make us both happy," he assured her.

"You, I trust, fully. My mother on the other hand I don't. I am just worried that this whole thing is going to get messed up."

Prentiss was worried since he had told her his idea about eloping that somehow her mother would find out and stop the whole thing. All she wanted was a small ceremony with her family and friends. But now they were eloping and Reid's mother would be there. It wasn't exactly what she had hoped for, but it was better then the alternative. They had been careful not to tell anyone what the real plan was. Everyone thought that they were just going to celebrate their anniversary and Reid was being secretive about, and to go visit Reid's mom since it had been months since they had had seen her.

Prentiss hated lying to her friends about the wedding. She had been telling them since they had all gone dress shopping that they hadn't started planning; but really it was already decided. She hated that JJ and Garcia weren't going to be her bridesmaids, but she knew they would understand when they got back.

"I know, I want to this to be different as well," he sighed. "She knows my mother is in Las Vegas and we hardly get to see her. We are just going for a visit. She won't find out until we are home. But I am not responsible for what she does after she finds out we've done this."

"I'll try to relax," she assured him. "I'll deal with her after it's done."

"This is what we agreed was the closest to what you wanted. Tell me you're happy."

"I am. I just feel bad for lying to our friends. I do want to marry you on our anniversary." She kissed him softly.

"I don't like not being able to tell the truth either. I know they'll understand why we did this. The hard part is going to explaining this to your mother."

"We don't have to explain anything to her. I do."

He ran his hand along her face. "No, we are going to tell her together. We tell her what we have always agreed to; that we wanted something small in Las Vegas so my mother could be there. She doesn't travel well. We can have a party when we get back."

"I know. I do. I'm just worried about what she is going to want as revenge for missing the actual ceremony."

"Pretty much everyone we love other then my mother is going to be missing out on the ceremony because of this. We'll make her understand." He kissed her cheek. "This is going to work. We have talked about this for months."

"I know we have. I guess I'm just worried now that it's really happening."

"Me too," he admitted. "Are you going to be all right having some big party after we get back?"

"Yes, I'm going to have to be. At least then I won't have to get married in some historic church in front of a bunch of people I don't know. I know you don't want that either." She rested her head on his chest.

"I would want what makes you happy, and right now I don't know if this is going to make you happy."

"I just wish we could do this with JJ and Penelope as my bridesmaids, and with Morgan, Hotch and Rossi standing next to you." She ran her hands through his hair gently.

"I know I want that too. But if we did that then it would just snowball from there when your mother got involved."

"I know, and I wouldn't have anything I really want. At least I don't have pick bridesmaids dresses for long forgotten cousins. You won't have to pretend to be friends with my male relatives. I won't be in a big white dress I don't really like, having to pretend to make nice. So missing that makes me happy, really. It's just not having the team there that is throwing me."

"All I want is for you to be happy, and I'll make that happen for you."

"I'll be happy when we are married, and I know that my mother can only force us to have a party to celebrate our recent marriage. Rather then planning a whole big thing."

He nodded. "This party is going to be our party, isn't it?"

"Yes and no, we'll go out with the team and our real friends to celebrate when we get back. Then when my mother finds out she is going to want a huge politician and FBI big wigs filled party," she explained.

"That sounds like exactly what you don't want."

"I already figured out how to get out of it. It's easy, I just fake night time morning sickness. When that happens my adoring husband will turn into a nineteen-fifties sitcom husband and inform everyone that all this excitement is bad for the baby, and my mother can continue talking us up while we are on our way home."

"I like the way you think, but won't we have to actually produce a baby? I thought we weren't ready for that."

She laughed. "When all the excitement dies down I'll tell her it was just a false alarm, and that we have been trying and I got my hopes up. I'll be so devastated by the whole thing that we will not try again until we are actually ready."

"The amount of thought you have put into this terrifies me Emily. But I am glad that you have, because I'll be ready."

"I have to have everything figured out if it's going to work. But right now I just want to focus on getting married."

Reid leaned over and kissed her gently for a moment. She smiled at him and pulled away, even though she wanted more. They had a plane to catch, and they really needed to get moving. Reid started to pick up their luggage, including her large garment bag.

"Oh, no you don't. You're going to peak. I may trust you with my heart, my soul, and my life, but I do not trust you with my dress Doctor Reid. You are not seeing that dress before I walk down the aisle. We might not be going traditional here but this is one tradition I want to keep. It's bad luck."

"Fine," he sighed. "When I drop dead in some Vegas chapel it's your fault."

"Just keeping telling yourself that if you pass out then you have to wait longer to get me out my wedding dress," Prentiss giggled.

That giggle was intoxicating. She only ever let it escape her lips when they were alone, and he loved it. No one would believe him in a million years that the stoic Emily Prentiss had such a soft side with him.

"You know just how to motivate me," he laughed. "You know what that giggle does to me. You need to stop before I have my way with you right here and we miss our flight."

She grinned. "I love the effect I have on you Spencer."

"I know you do, and so does anyone who has ever hard to share a wall with us."

She blushed deeply. "Stop that. Start packing the car."

He sighed taking the bags in his hands out to the car. She followed behind with the garment bags. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the dress for the first time. She was nervous about the flight she didn't want her dress getting lost.

"Now do we have everything?" he asked.

"I think we do. If we forgot anything we can buy it when we land. Let's get a move on. This plane does not wait for us."

"I know."

The two of them got into their car, and headed toward the airport. They were soon on their way to Las Vegas. The two of them were excited. Reid had even saved enough money for them to fly first class it was nice, but still not as nice as the jet. Prentiss was curled up against Reid, her hand twined in his.

"This isn't how expected my wedding day to go," she laughed.

"I never thought I'd get married," Reid admitted.

"Really, that's kind of sad Spencer."

He shrugged. "I didn't even have friends growing up. I never thought I would actually find a girl who would be able to fall in love with me. I always hoped I might find someone, but I never thought this would happen. Today is supposed to be a happy day. No talking about awkward little Spencer, okay? I found the woman of my dreams and that's that matters. How did you picture your wedding day?"

"I always thought I would be able to have something small, just my close friends and family. But it would be something kind of traditional. I wouldn't see my soon to be husband the day of my wedding, before the ceremony. As I grew up I decided I wanted something a little bit more edgy but I've always liked some of those antiquated traditions."

He kissed her forehead. "I wish I could have made that happen for you. Is that why you are so worried about your dress?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's the only thing I have to hang on to. I'm glad you understand. I know it seems silly. Plus I love the look on your face when you see me in a great dress the first time. I want to see that when I walk toward you in my wedding gown."

"I'll just have to remember to breathe when I see you. I still can't believe you actually agreed to marry me."

"Don't say that, Spencer. I thought you were the one who said today was going to be a happy day."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm happy that you did agree to marry me. But I was so nervous when I asked. I thought I might mess everything up between us. From what I understand I kind of jumped the gun."

"For some people, maybe, but for us it was perfect. You really made it special for me without it being stupid." A smile spread across her face. "I get butterflies in my stomach every time I think about it. It really was perfect. I knew by the way you did it and the ring that you picked that you really did know me, and we were ready even though it had only been six months."

"Really? You never told me that before."

"I've told everyone else. Everyone kind of laughs when I tell them you did a magic trick, but I loved it. But that was my favourite part."

"Why would they laugh at that?"

"Other then the team they don't really get it. My other friends and my family don't really know you very well. They don't understand that when you pull off a magic trick you get so happy. The look on your face is just – it's very special to me."

"But I messed it up, the magic trick I mean."

"I had no idea, and you still got that same look on your face. I don't care what anyone else says, the way you proposed was perfect to me." She kissed his forehead. "You make me happy Doctor Spencer Reid, and that is why I want to be your wife. Stop doubting yourself. To me you are not a shy and awkward boy genius, you're just the man that I love."

He smiled at her. "That helps Emily. Thank you. I'm sure that everyone wonders what you are doing with me, but I won't let it bother me anymore."

"If it really does bother you I have no problem telling them in great detail how great you are in bed."

Reid turned ten shades of red. "I don't think that will help."

"You could be right, it might not help, but it will make you feel better. You need to stop being so shy about it. It's not something to be shy about Spencer, it's just a fact of life. I guess asking you to go into all the details might be a little bit much; but just once when Morgan is teasing you I'd like to hear you say something rather then shutting down. All you say is that I don't complain. I would not be mad if you told him I was a very satisfied woman and shut him up."

"There are times I want to but I just – I can't Emily. This is your way of telling me that you've told JJ and Garcia some details, isn't it?"

"I don't see anything wrong with telling my best friends about the man that I love. I've never been shy about sex. I can't keep hiding the truth from them."

"I can't really stop you, and no one has bugged me about my boxers. I'm still not really the kind of person who likes to share those details about my personal life. But I'm not going to get mad because you tell your friends that's who you are." He kissed her gently.

She deepened the kiss, glad that he didn't pull away. She always liked it when she was able to get him to let his guard down. There was an announcement through the speaker telling everyone to put their seatbelts on. She was glad they were landing soon. They looked at each other, grinning, telling each other without words how excited they both were about getting married. It was now only a few hours away.

End part 2

Notes: okay so this might have been a tease, I'm sorry. I just thought some things needed to be said. Next up "Married in the Vegas Style"


	3. Married in the Vegas Style

Title: Planning The Big Day Part 3: Married in the Vegas Style  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses who make them real.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are beginning to plan their wedding, the big day is finally upon them, but something is missing.  
Notes: So it's the big day. Yay! I have a few surprises up my sleeve, but I don't think they will surprise anyone hehe. Oh and the dress is revealed too… kind of… hearts to all those who are enjoying this.

* * *

Spencer and Diana Reid were standing in a small Las Vegas wedding chapel. It was nothing too tacky or flashy. It was almost like a small church. Reid had just finished talking to the officiate he had to ask if she would mind using the vows that they had written. That had made it all real to him. He was going to be marrying Emily Prentiss before he knew it. He was thrilled and nervous at the same time.

"I'm happy for you Spencer," Diana said kissing his cheek. "I always wanted to see you settle down with a nice woman."

"I'm glad you like Emily, Mom."

"Why wouldn't I like her? She makes you happy. She is an intelligent and beautiful young woman. She is exactly the kind person any mother wants to see her son settle down with."

"I always worried that when I finally found a woman who I loved enough to let meet you that you wouldn't like her."

"You are an intelligent and level headed young man, I always knew that you would find the right kind of woman. I just never thought that you would come back her and elope with her."

"This is what Emily wanted, kind of. She wanted something small. Her mother would have been making plans for a wedding with hundreds of people. That's just not us, so we decided to it this way. Besides this way you get to be here when I get married, since you don't like to travel."

"As much as I appreciate that you thought of me Spencer. Emily's mother is going to be hurt that you included me and not her."

"I know, and when we get home we will have to deal with that, somehow. Ambassador Prentiss never would have understood that Emily wanted something small, just family, and the team. So this is how we did it."

"Where is the team?" she asked him.

"As long as nothing untoward happened, they are in Garcia's office, although they are not sure why. We decided they can't be here or Emily's mother might suspect something and then the whole thing will turn into exactly what Emily doesn't want. I have an idea planned so they can still see it."

"Does Emily know?"

He shook his head. "I want to surprise her. If I don't get to see her dress, then she doesn't get to know what I have been up to."

"I guess that is fair. I nearly forgot a woman named Penelope Garcia had a package sent to me. There was a note inside saying that you would understand." She held out an ivory coloured tie. "There was also a note." She handed him a pink envelope.

_Sorry Reid I didn't look for a matching pair of boxers; besides I couldn't send a pair of skivvies to your mother 'cause that would just be __bizarro, even for me. I hope you like the tie. Remember when you see her walking toward you to keep breathing. _

_Heart "P"_

_PS you may not be the only BAU magician _

Reid smiled when he saw the tie. He tried not to laugh when he read the note. He knew that Prentiss would not have actually given away the colour of her dress. He had not pictured her as wearing a crisp white wedding dress which would have matched the tie he was currently wearing. He grinned glad that he was not the only one who had trusted Garcia with the truth. Now he was ever more glad that he had decided to be a little different with his choice of boxers for their wedding night. He would have looked ridiculous in crisp white boxers that didn't match her tie nor her dress.

Diana decided that she didn't want to know why her son had a goofy grin on his face. There were many things you don't need to know about your child on his wedding day. Reid was already taking off his old tie, and Diana slipped the new one around his neck. She smiled at him, trying to hold back tears as she began to gently fix his tie for him. She always dreamed of the day she would put on her son's tie on his wedding day; although she never imagined it would be like this. She always pictured it being in a church, or an outdoor ceremony. She never thought he would he would come home to elope.

"Mom I have been able to fix my own ties since I was six," Reid stated matter-of-factly.

"Let me be your mother, won't you Spencer? Just this once," Diana said.

"Sorry Mom, um thank you."

She kissed his cheek again. Reid smiled at his mother, it was nice for them to act like a family, he missed that when he didn't get to see her. Then she made sure that his tie was perfect. Reid smiled it was nice to be spoiled by his mother a little bit. It felt right for his mother to be fixing his tie on his wedding day. He was beginning to get nervous this was becoming very real. He walked his mother to a lonely pew at the front of the small Vegas chapel. Diana sat down, she smiled at him he was always so considerate and helpful.

"Thank you Spencer. Now are you ready to get married?"

"Yes I think so, I'm nervous." He pulled out his phone and texted Garcia. "It's show time."

"Everyone is nervous on their wedding day. As long as you do not want to run away you are doing fine."

"I most defiantly do not want to run away. I just want this all to be over and for Emily to become my wife already."

Diana felt tears in her eyes, this was real. Her only son really was going to be getting married shortly. He looked slightly dumbfounded for a moment. He hadn't really expected her to get so emotional. But he was happy that she was having a good day for this. He then hugged her tightly.

"I love you Mom," he whispered.

"I love you too Spencer."

After hugging his mom for a long moment, he went up to the front of the chapel. He stood next to officiate, fidgeting, and trying to find something to do with his hands as he waited for the doors to open. It was only a matter of time now before Prentiss came through in her wedding dress. He just hoped he would remember to breathe when he saw her. He couldn't wait to be married to her.

Prentiss meanwhile was in a room with an attendant she had never met, she sighed, wishing she had someone with her. It was a nice place, and the woman helping her with her dress was being amazing. Prentiss had even told her so a few times as she tied up the corset back to her dress very tightly, just like she wanted.

"Are you sure you can breathe?" asked the attendant.

"I'm sure, Ally. I want it good a tight. I have been getting squeezed into corset dresses since I was thirteen years old," she replied.

"All right, you look beautiful your fiancé is not going to know what he is in for."

She grinned. "Good. That's exactly the reaction I am going for. I just wish our friends were here."

"You're not like the couple who normally come in here. You two are really in love. Why are you here?"

"I want something small, and my mother would never let that happen. So this was our compromise," Prentiss explained. "This way his mother could be here."

"It's sweet that his mother can be here to see it this way. You can always have just a party after you get home."

"That is our plan. I guess it's time?"

"Yes it is. Congratulations Emily."

The attendant left the room. Prentiss looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She adjusted her veil again, and made sure that the blusher was perfect. She then stepped out the small room. It all became very real, and butterflies began to form in her stomach. Her hands began to shake. There was no turning back now. She was going to be married in a few short minutes. This was not what she had ever dreamed of, but it was real. She was in Las Vegas about to be married.

Prentiss was suddenly frozen in the hallway. There was something not right there was no one standing with her ready to give her away. She didn't want to go into the chapel alone. Prentiss hadn't ever thought she might want someone to walk her down the aisle since her father had passed away, but now that the time had come, it felt strange to be alone. It was too later to change it now. Prentiss wanted to lock her eyes on Reid, and maybe forget how awkward this whole thing was.

"Why didn't you think of this sooner Emily?" she whispered to herself. "He's waiting for you."

She didn't regret their choice for a minute. She only wished they had told one other person, maybe Rossi so that she would not be alone as she walked into the chapel toward her. She liked traditions and the bride should have someone on her arm. Part of her wanted to ask the attendant to get Reid but she wanted to surprise him. She didn't know Diana well enough to ask her, so she knew she had to do this alone.

"Emily," a voice came from behind her. "You weren't planning on walking down the aisle yourself were you?

Prentiss could not believe her ears. She had not heard that voice in a very long time. She turned around slowly. Either she was hallucinating or he really was standing there at the chapel. He hugged her gently, and it made it all real to her. He was there now and she knew she would not have to walk down the aisle alone. She smiled hugging him tightly.

"Gideon what are you doing here?" Prentiss asked shocked.

"I can't let a beautiful bride walk down the aisle toward a young man I consider my son alone," he replied.

"How did you know?"

"I am friends with Reid's mother. We should probably go in there before he starts to worry that you have changed your mind."

He put his arm in hers. Prentiss smiled taking a deep breath. It somehow felt right that Gideon was the one to walk her down the aisle. She just hoped it wouldn't overwhelm Reid. She really didn't want him to pass out on their wedding day. Prentiss smiled, when the attendants opened the door, and she saw Reid standing there his tux, but his tie was different than the one she had given him to wear. It was the same colour as her dress now. She would have to thank Garcia for that surprise later.

Reid's eyes had gone wide his jaw slightly agape when he saw her coming toward him in the fitted lace ivory white dress. It was strapless with a corset top with a fluffy lace bottom. Not fluffy enough to make her look like a cake topper, but enough to make her feel like she really was a bride, even though she was in Las Vegas. She smiled at him, as she walked toward him, reminding herself to breathe, and she could tell he was doing the same thing.

Reid's eyes went wide when he saw her walking down the aisle. He was shocked to see his surrogate father of sort walking the woman of his dreams down the aisle toward him. She looked beautiful he needed to keep reminding himself to breathe as she walked toward him. Her surprise certainly had topped his, he never expected to see Gideon again, but there he was, in a suit no less.

Prentiss noticed that Reid had something in his hands. As he walked closer to him she realised it was his laptop, and she could just make out the team's smiling faces crowded around Garcia's computer screen. She was thrilled that they would be able to see this. Prentiss and Gideon were now in front of him. Gideon gently put up her blusher, and kissed her cheek. Prentiss was trying to keep her emotions in check, but she was touched by what he had just done for her.

When she joined him at the altar he quickly deposited the computer next to his he put down it Prentiss noticed that his hands were shaking. She had never seen him look nervous around her before. He had also hardly taken his eyes off of her. Gideon took the computer so he didn't drop it, and took a seat next to Diana. Gideon and Diana smiled at each other triumphantly. Reid wasn't the only magician in the family.

Prentiss knew that his bumbling meant that he liked her dress, and that he was nervously excited about the step they were going to take. She took his hand gently to calm him, then gently ran her hand though his recently cut, but still fairly long, hair to calm herself down a little. He smiled at her nervously but calmed down considerably now that he was able to touch him.

"You look amazing," he whispered into her ear then gently kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"I told you they wouldn't miss it. It's not the same as them actually being here, but they get to see this. No worries about your mother."

"Spencer this means so much to me. I love you for doing this. Now how about we get married?" she grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

They looked at the officiate holding each other's hands, grinning. There was still a part of Reid that didn't believe she was actually going to marry him. He sometimes still felt like that scrawny kid from college who had no excuse to be there. Prentiss smiled at him, again touch brushing his hair with her fingers. He sighed, knowing this was real, and this was not some cruel joke.

It took Reid a moment to realise that the officiate was saying something. Prentiss laughed a little, not the giggle that he loved. He realised that she really only did let that escape her lips when they were alone. He blushed slightly, trying not to day dream again while he stood there with her, about to married.

Before either of them knew it they had gotten to the end of the ceremony. He leaned over to kiss her gently, but she quickly deepened the kiss. She only pulled away when a cat-call from Morgan come through the speaker. Reid looked over at his mother who had tears in her eyes.

"I now present Doctor and Missus Spencer Reid," said the officiate.

Both Prentiss and Reid had been able to keep to keep their emotions in check until they saw the looks on Diana and Gideon's face. This was real, they were now married. He was thrilled but a part of him felt like they had missed something by doing it this way. He went over to his mother and hugged her again. Diana smiled and hugged her son for a long moment.

"I think it's time for you to pay attention to your wife," Diana told her son, softly.

"Yes," said Reid grinning, as if he had never heard the word before in his life. "She's my wife. Wow."

Diana and Gideon left the small room first, leaving Reid and Prentiss inside. Reid went over to his new wife, putting his arms around her, and pulling her close. He kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips and relaxed into the embrace for a long moment.

"Are you ready to celebrate my beautiful wife?" Reid asked her grinning.

"I think I am my darling husband," she replied, letting out that giggle he loved so much.

"You need to stop that before we actually get somewhere I can get you out of that dress."

"You're no fun, and I might have some surprises in store for you Doctor Reid."

"I can't wait to see what they are."

They too left the small room, ready to say goodbye to Diana and Gideon and then go to their hotel room for the night.

End Part 3

Notes: Did you think I wouldn't bring Gideon back at some point? I love him (almost as much as Reid) Okay... so I punked out the wedding itself. I know but I actually do hate weddings so I'd have so ruined it the details. But wait… they are usually four parts long before the fun "M" part… I'm evil. Seriously. Up next "Garcia's Surprise" ;) then onto the M epilogue


	4. Garcia's Surprise

Title: Planning The Big Day Part 4: Garcia's Surprise  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses who make them real.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid have just gotten married, before they can celebrate themselves Garcia has a surprise for them!  
Notes: All right so Garcia has a surprise up her sleeve before we get to the fun part in this fic… You can probably guess what her surprise is, let's face it she can do anything! I hope you like that I put Gideon in here.

* * *

Reid had his hand on the small of Prentiss' back as they walked out of the chapel. He was examining the back of the dress for a moment. When they got into the hallway his mother was there with Gideon. He wasn't sure what to say. It had been years since he had seen or heard for him, and now he was at his wedding. He wasn't sure how he knew,\ he had a million questions, but didn't know where to start.

"Congratulations Reid," said Gideon.

"Thank you, but what are you doing here?" asked Reid.

"I couldn't miss this."

"How did you know?"

"Your mother told me. I knew I couldn't miss it."

"Jason comes to visit me, and read to me, Spencer," Diana explained to her son.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me Mom?" Reid asked.

"I asked her not to," Gideon explained. "I wasn't ready to talk with anyone directly. I know you write to your mother every day, so I began to write her as well. We became friends and I decided to move here to know her in person."

"Spencer I am allowed to have friends," Diana told her son.

"I know Mom. I'm just overwhelmed right now."

Prentiss had her arm around Reid's waist. He was glad that she was there all of this was almost surreal to him. His mentor and surrogate father was friends with his mother, and he had had no idea about it. He knew that his mother needed friends, but he didn't like that they had kept this from him.

"I'm glad you came," he told Gideon, honestly. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well," Gideon agreed. "I don't want to keep you from your beautiful wife on your wedding night, however. We can catch up another day."

Reid smiled slightly, then blushed at his own excitement. Part of him did want to catch up with is old mentor and friend, but a bigger part of him just wanted to go back to the hotel with his new wife. He knew that Prentiss felt the same was. They both knew they would have time to catch up another day.

"If you're not going to keep Reid squirming for a while we sure as hell are!" came Morgan's voice from out of nowhere.

Prentiss looked around, surprised to see the entire team appearing form the room she had been in before the ceremony had started. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed that they were there. Garcia was laughing a little. Everyone, including Hotch, was smiling as they came out from their hiding spots.

"Sorry I had a little trick up my sleeve too," Garcia explained. "I can't believe you didn't notice us hiding in the back."

"We were a little busy," Reid defended.

"It's called tunnel vision, sweetness. We all sneaked out right when you two started kissing."

"What about the computer?" Prentiss asked.

"Did you forget I am a computer genius young Missus Reid?" Garcia asked. "I can make anything happen."

"Thank you, you made today perfect, even if I didn't even know you were all there." Prentiss hugged her friend.

"Congratulations you two, I'm so happy!" She then went over and hugged Reid tightly.

JJ then went over to her friend, and hugged her. "Congratulations. I'm so glad I didn't miss this."

"You're not mad that we didn't make you guys a part of this?" Prentiss asked.

"No, not at all. I understand why you two did things this way. I'm just glad that Garcia decided to trick Spence."

"Me too," Prentiss admitted.

JJ then went and hugged Reid. "It looks like you're not the only magician at the BAU Spence."

"It was about time someone challenged me," Reid laughed. "I'm glad it was Garcia who did though."

"The room Miss Garcia requested is ready for you Doctor and Missus Reid," said one of the employees.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time, both surprised.

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention that I managed to get the reception room they have here for a few hours. I have a friend who is a caterer so we'll all be fed."

"You thought of everything, thank you, seriously how did you pull this off?" Prentiss asked.

"Haven't you leaned yet? I'm amazing," Garcia giggled. "I hope you like everything."

"I'm sure we will."

They went into the small reception room. Garcia had thought of everything. There were only two tables. The table cloths were both white, with purple accents. Sitting on each of the tables were bata fish centre pieces. There were flowers all over the room, and in the back there was another table where the caterer had set everything set up.

"This is perfect Penelope, thank you," Prentiss assured her friend, hugging her again.

Rossi then made his way over to the two women. Garcia decided to go talk to Reid. It wasn't often that Rossi got that look on his face. It usually meant that he had something serious to say.

"Emily, you look beautiful," Rossi told her. "I'm surprised Reid didn't drop dead when he saw you. I know I would have had trouble breathing if any of my ex-wives had walked down the aisle dressed like that."

"Thank you," said Prentiss. "I got the reaction from Spencer I wanted."

"That's what matters. I'm glad you didn't have to be alone when you walked down the aisle."

"Had we decided to do this a different way, I would have asked you to walk with me if Reid didn't want you with him."

"I would have been honoured," he assured her. "I think that everything turned out the way it was supposed to. You two look so happy. I know that you are going to have more luck then I did."

"I agree. Thank you that means a lot to me. Now where did Spencer get to?"

"I believe he found the food."

He pointed in the direction of the table where the caterer was set up. She laughed, sure enough that was where he was. Prentiss watched him for a moment, then grinned when she realised he was getting something for his mother. She loved the way he took care of his mother when they saw her. She knew that it meant he would always treat her well. Gideon was sitting down with Diana at one of the tables. After he had given his mother the plate Prentiss went over and kissed him softly.

"I'm glad we did it this way," she sighed. "This way I get to do this without you getting all blushy."

He laughed. "I'm glad we did too, and that Garcia did all of this for us."

"You knew she was gong to do this when you told her, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She kissed him again. "Thank you. It was perfect."

"All I wanted was for you to be happy."

"I'll have to think of a way to thank you later."

"All right," he said, blushing a little.

Hotch came over to them. He had been a little quiet most of the afternoon. Prentiss wondered if this had been hard for him after everything that had happened. Reid's arm was around her waist again.

"Congratulations to you both," Hotch said a smile spreading across his lips. "Emily you look stunning."

"Thank you Hotch," said Prentiss.

"Reid you are a very lucky man, don't make the same mistakes I did."

"I am hoping not to," Reid assured his boss, pulling Prentiss closer to him.

"I can't resist the food anymore. Good luck to both of you."

Reid and Prentiss smiled at each other, then Prentiss pulled him closer for a kiss. She glanced around the room everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as the caterer filled everyone's plates. Prentiss wanted to go back to the hotel, but didn't want to insult their friends.

"How is your mother doing?" Prentiss asked.

"She's a little overwhelmed," Reid replied." Gideon said he would drive her home after they ate. I think having the whole team here is a little bit too much for them."

"I agree. I'm glad your mother has him."

"I am too. It makes me feel a lot more at ease being so far away from her."

"I hope you are all right with sharing your mother," she said glancing over at Diana and Gideon.

The pair was engrossed in what seemed like a very serious conversation between bites of their dinner. Prentiss was sure that she saw something between them, but wasn't sure that Reid would see it. He might be a great profiler but sometimes it was hard to see something about your own family.

"What's that supposed to mean? They're just friends, aren't they?"

She giggled softly, she loved how naive he could be. "Okay, you're right they are just friends."

"Emily, stop, please. Just let me live in my delusions."

"All right Spencer, but only because I love you."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. His hands were gently going up her back, feeling the ribbons on the corset she was wearing. She sighed softly, her hands playing with his hair. She pulled away from him reluctantly, laying her head against his forehead. He ran his hand along her face, and kissed her again. The team seemed to be occupied with getting themselves some food, so they were able to enjoy a moment together. They both knew that if they hadn't done this they would not have been able to get moments like these.

"Let me get you a plate," Reid offered, ushering her toward the table.

"Thank you Spencer," she sighed as she sat down, glad to be off of her feet for a moment.

Reid sighed when Morgan caught his ear as he walked back toward the table. Reid realised that he was pretty hungry himself. He hadn't really eaten anything all day because he had been so worried he might forget something. After they had landed he had been too nervous. The last thing he wanted was to be sick on his wedding day. Reid hoped that Morgan would keep things short.

"So I guess I'm supposed to say congratulations," Morgan chuckled. "I have to say I'm surprised you managed to pull it off."

"Pull what off?" asked Reid.

"Planning your whole Vegas wedding without any of us realising you were doing it under our noses. Not to mention the fact you didn't faint when you saw Prentiss walking toward you in that dress. That is one very sexy dress."

"Emily helped with that since she likes to surprise me with all of her formal dresses so I guess I've had some practice in not dropping dead when I see her in something amazing. That's my wife you're talking about," he laughed.

"You look happy so it can't be all bad. Maybe some day I'll find me a nice lady to settle down with. You're gonna have to get used to guys thinking your wife is damn fine, just testing you man."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I think you might find someone. If I can find her anyone can."

"You got that right kid! My food's getting cold." Morgan then went and sat down with Garcia.

Reid got two plates of food, and went back to sit down next to Prentiss. She grinned seeing the plate of food that he had placed in front of her. She hadn't realised just how hungry she was until she smelled the food in front of her. She realised she hadn't eaten since the night before. Her stomach growled.

"Thank you," she said before she began to wolf down the food.

Reid laughed he had never seen her like that before. It was as if she hadn't seen food in a week. He put down his own plate and began to eat as well. He had to hand it Garcia she had found a great caterer. She had really pulled the whole thing off. They were both happy that their friends had been able to share this with them. But a part of them just wanted to get back to their hotel room like they had originally planned.

"I'm going to take your mother home now," said Gideon. "I'll keep in touch Reid."

"All right," replied Reid. "Take good care of her okay?"

Gideon nodded. "Always, congratulations again, you both deserve the utmost happiness."

"Thank you," the both said.

Prentiss stood up and gave Gideon a hug, while Reid hugged his mother. Diana then hugged her daughter in law gently. Gideon helped Diana slip her jacket on, and the two left. Reid then pulled Prentiss close to him, taking a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her. She smelled like apples and cinnamon. She relaxed into the embrace she wanted nothing more then to go to their hotel. She knew that Reid wanted that too, but they were not going to be rude to their friends. Instead they just enjoyed the moments like this where they could enjoy each other's closeness.

"Look at you two," cooed Garcia. "I promise I didn't mean to torture you two."

"It's not torture," Prentiss reassured her. "This was an amazing surprise, everything was perfect. Thank you for all of this Penelope it really means a lot to us."

"But now you two want to take off and get it on!"

"Garcia!" Reid exclaimed, blushing.

"All right, all right no need to get all like that Doctor Shy. I won't mention it again. Sheesh it's not like we don't all know what people do on their wedding nights. I won't be insulted if you two slip out of here, honestly."

"You sure?" asked Prentiss.

Garcia nodded. "I'm sure. Everyone has bets on how long you're going to say. I have to admit I already lost my money, you lasted way longer then I expected."

Prentiss smiled at her friend. She felt better about leaving now that she knew that Garcia would not be upset they had left. Prentiss wasn't sure if she had had anything else planned for them. Now she felt like they were free. Garcia went to go talk to Morgan again.

"Ready to get out of here Spencer?" asked Prentiss.

He nodded, and put his hand on her back. They both left the small reception room. No one said anything as they left. His hand slipped down her dress to her ass as they got outside. The team meanwhile all threw their money at Hotch, who had won the bet.

The End

Notes: Yeah okay, I might have pushed this one a little bit. This isn't my favourite part of the series but it had to be written. I hope you liked it. I have some ideas for some drama… and eventually a genius baby so stay tuned. Thanks for all the kinds words and adds hugz –Trista ps epilouge to be entitled "Newly Wed Fun"


End file.
